To My Friend, The Total Loser
by 130-Stars-and-Sheeps
Summary: Elizaveta comes up to Gilber one day to give him a letter, containing her poem. Poem by Dennis Lee. DOn't like PruHun? Don't read. Don't like crappy short stories with no plot? Don't read. Minor fluff, but I could be wrong.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia (Hidekaz Himaruya) or the poem 'My Friend, the Total Loser' (Dennis Lee).**

* * *

><p>Another day in World Academy came to another finish.<p>

Elizaveta Héderváry reluctantly made her way to the Albino man. Her hands shook ever so slightly with every step of her feet, her face plastered with an awkward smile.

"G-Gilbert…" Snow white hair flung around as he turned to look at his caller, quickly forgetting the certain Gilbird he was petting. He gave a grin, fully turning to face her and going into a slacking poise.

"You called for awesome?" Her smile twitched.

"Full of hot-air again, I see?" She growled. His grin seemed to grow wider, an arrogant vibe coming off from it.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!" Elizaveta let out a sigh.

"So what are you doing here, anyways? You're usually off somewhere else with Roderich." He made a face as he said the name. The Hungarian paled, remember why she was there.

"A-About that…" She took out a small envelope, hands trembling as she handed it to Gilbert.

"What's this?" He asked, and slightly chapped lips seemed to curl up into a grin. "Does little Ms. Héderváry have a crush on me?" Instant blush.

"N-No! What's w-wrong with you, bird-brain!" A howl of laughter came out of the Albino, drawing a bit of attention towards him and the flustered Hungarian from several students.

"Just o-open it…" Gilbert – lips still plastered with a mocking grin – tore the side of the envelope and took out the letter inside. Curiously, his eyes began to scan the piece of word-filled paper as he began to read. As he was distracted, the flustered brunette made a mad dash to the library, leaving before Gilbert could start teasing her.

* * *

><p><em>Some people think<br>We can't be friends,  
>Because our kidding<br>Never ends.  
>But I made up<br>This perfect rhyme,  
>To say you're not<br>A piece of slime.  
>So if you'll kindly<br>Hold your peace,  
>I'll read-ta-da!-<br>My masterpiece._

_"A person needs_  
><em>A friend a lot,<em>  
><em>And a friend is what<em>  
><em>I'm glad I've got;<em>  
><em>So thank you, thank you…"<em>

_There, it's said-_  
><em>I feel my face<em>  
><em>Becoming red,<em>  
><em>And I wish you wouldn't<em>  
><em>Grin that way;<em>  
><em>Your mouth looks like<em>  
><em>An ice-cube tray.<em>  
><em>But even though<em>  
><em>You're such a jerk,<em>  
><em>With your feeble jokes<em>  
><em>And your goofy smirk,<em>  
><em>I'm here to say<em>  
><em>You really rule.<em>

_You're smarter than_  
><em>A wooden stool,<em>  
><em>And sweeter than<em>  
><em>A garbage dump,<em>  
><em>And cleaner than<em>  
><em>A horse's rump.<em>  
><em>I like the way<em>  
><em>You save on socks-<em>  
><em>You wear them till<em>  
><em>They're hard as rocks.<em>  
><em>And I think those crooked<em>  
><em>Teeth are keen-<em>  
><em>Your mouth looks like<em>  
><em>A slot machine,<em>  
><em>And every time<em>  
><em>I see you grin,<em>  
><em>I stick another<em>  
><em>Quarter in.<em>

_You make me laugh_  
><em>'Till we trip on chairs.<em>  
><em>One day we nearly<em>  
><em>Fell downstairs-<em>  
><em>But still, you're kind of<em>  
><em>Brave, I guess,<em>  
><em>Your NO means NO,<em>  
><em>Your YES means YES.<em>  
><em>And even when<em>  
><em>It makes you shrink,<em>  
><em>You say the things<em>  
><em>You truly think.<em>  
><em>In fact your mouth<em>  
><em>Is never closed;<em>  
><em>Your tonsils blush<em>  
><em>They're so exposed.<em>  
><em>And your tweety voice<em>  
><em>Is never quiet;<em>  
><em>They must put birdseed<em>  
><em>In your diet.<em>  
><em>But still, you know,<em>  
><em>When we kid a lot<em>  
><em>The time for kidding,<em>  
><em>The time for not-<em>  
><em>Cause often things<em>  
><em>I say to you,<em>  
><em>I'd hide, if other<em>  
><em>People knew.<em>

_You choke me up,_  
><em>You make me sneeze,<em>  
><em>I've caught you like<em>  
><em>A rare disease;<em>

_I'd like to come and_  
><em>Rub your back,<em>  
><em>I'd like to feed you<em>  
><em>Cracker Jack,<em>  
><em>And send you messages<em>  
><em>In code<em>  
><em>And ride along you<em>  
><em>Like a road<em>  
><em>And bath you till your<em>  
><em>Fleas are gone<em>  
><em>And stuff you like<em>  
><em>A mastodon,<em>  
><em>And let's hang out<em>  
><em>In Rundle Park,<em>  
><em>There's still an hour<em>  
><em>Before it's dark;<em>  
><em>Cause some things last, and<em>  
><em>Some things end-<em>

_I want you always_  
><em>For my FRIEND.<em>

* * *

><p>A snicker left the Albino's mouth, grinning at the piece of paper. A warm, sincere feeling of happiness seemed to fill Gilbert. He folded the paper up, and shoved it in his pocket. Content, he began to make his way home. 'I'll have to think up of something awesome for her…' he noted, chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheep: . . .<br>Prussia: . . .  
>Hunagry: . . .<br>Sheep: WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST WRITE.  
>Prussia: I could be asking the same. But I didn't write it. SO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST WRITE?<br>Hungary: . . .  
>Sheep: Don't review, this is crappy.<p> 


End file.
